Yume Janai
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: ¿Que pasó después de que Asuna y Kazuto volvieran del campamento tras la lluvia de estrellas? ¿Como reaccionaron sus familias? Todo eso y más aquí. Post Ordinal Scale Fic colaboración con Fleur Noir


_**Yume Janai**_

 _«This's not a Dream»_

Algo estaba tocándole persistentemente la mejilla, por lo que se obligó a apretar los párpados unos segundos antes de abrirlos. La luz del día se filtraba por los recovecos de la tienda de campaña, encandilándola un poco, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, soltando un suspiro somnoliento.

Se removió entre las mantas antes de abrir de nueva cuenta los párpados y centrar su atención en el sonriente joven que estaba a su lado, completamente vestido. Él deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla izquierda en un gesto cariñoso, y a ella la atacó una súbita sensación de _deja bu_. Lo contempló. _Ya había vivido esa situación antes._

—Por fin despiertas dormilona. ¿No eras tú quien ponía su despertador antes para aprovechar el día?

Apretó la mejilla contra el revoltijo de mantas que la cubría como capullo, y no se sorprendió de encontrarse desnuda. La noche anterior su actual prometido le había susurrado varias veces entre besos enardecidos que le encantaba la tonalidad azulada que adquiría su piel bajo la fría luz de la luna. Por lo que había dormido así, cobijaba por aquellos brazos, y bajo la bendición de esos ojos de acero liquido que ardían de solo verla.

—Buenos días Kirito-kun… —le saludó ensayando una sonrisa —¿Dormiste bien?

—Si a esto puedes llamarle dormir… —la miró de soslayo —Pero gracias por preguntar, descansé lo necesario… o debería decir… _Lo que me dejaste descansar…_

La muchacha rió bajo, y de pronto observó a su alrededor notando la gran claridad que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la tienda —¿Qué hora es?

—Pasa de media mañana… son casi las once.

Aquello la hizo sentarse cual resorte —¡E-es tardísimo…! ¡Mi madre va a matarme! — empezó a buscar su ropa entre las mantas y los sacos de dormir —¿Porqué no me despertaste antes? — Él la veía hacer sin mover un dedo, conservando su aura de silencio, mientras ella seguía frenética intentando recolectar sus prendas —¡Di algo!

—Sólo quería verte dormir —declaró estoico —Luego de todo lo que pasó, sé que lo necesitabas. Y verte tan tranquila… simplemente…

Asuna se detuvo al oírle hablar tan vacilante. Pronto se lanzó hacia su prometido y lo abrazó, olvidando su estado, y que éste podía verla en toda su gloria. Le besó el mentón y escondió su rostro en su cuello —Kirito-kun sé a que te refieres… —sintió los dedos masculinos en su cabello suelto —Gracias por cuidarme de esta forma…

—Eres mi mundo Asuna —le susurró en voz baja conservando el ambiente intimo entre los dos.

Ella sintió el travieso rumbo de su tacto dirigiéndose más abajo de su espalda desnuda, y se alejó de él con una risita —Se supone que debemos alistarnos rápido, no crear más contratiempos…

—No es mi culpa que seas una completa distracción, Asuna… además; sabes que no podremos estar así juntos, solos, en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé —le tocó la mejilla sonriendo tristemente —Pero por eso debemos darnos prisa en cumplir nuestros proyectos, y hacer las cosas bien.

—No creo que tu madre vea como _cosa bien_ el que te haya secuestrado toda una noche…

—Ni me lo recuerdes —Asuna soltó un suspiro, y finalmente alcanzó su equipaje por una nueva muda de ropa.

—Iré contigo.

Ella se giró a medio vestir —¿Qué?

—No solo te llevaré a casa, sino que hablaré con tu madre… y le… y le pediré tu mano.

No podía negar que aquello la dejó inmóvil alguno segundos —¿Estas seguro? —se refería a las veces en las que había insistido en que Kazuto se integrara a su familia, él siempre hubo declinado la oferta. Esta vez era diferente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, él le explicó.

—Lo ocurrido en OS me ha hecho recapacitar, además como dices; debemos empezar a poner manos a la obra en nuestros proyectos.

Por segunda vez volvió a echarse en sus brazos, besándolo emocionada —Sabes que no voy a presionarte a nada, Kirito-kun.

—Quiero que tu madre acepte de una vez por todas nuestra relación, y todo lo que viene a futuro… —sus ojos grises se desviaron a la sortija que orgullosa portaba ella en su mano.

—Te amo, Kirito-kun…

El muchacho en respuesta, deslizó una mano por la mejilla arrebolada de Asuna e inclinándose ante ella, atrapó sus labios en un beso.

•

•

•

Desarmar el campamento fue tarea sencilla, y entre los dos pronto hubieron guardado y empacado todo. Por ultima vez se giraron a ver el hermoso lugar que los rodeaba, y que había sido testigo de una promesa, y de una noche inolvidable para este par de amantes.

La quietud que se respiraba, y los sonidos de la naturaleza envolviéndolos les trajo aquellos recuerdos preciados de su querida cabaña, y de esas dos semanas de felicidad en el lejano castillo.

—Se asemeja un poco… —susurró Asuna, dejando la frase inconclusa, paseando su avellana mirada por el amplio cielo azul, y por esas montañas que se adivinaban en la lejanía.

Él asintió, un brazo la rodeaba apegándola a su cuerpo —Kawagoe también tiene lugares interesantes… el festival de verano por ejemplo; prométeme que vendremos juntos.

Asuna se echó a reír suavemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿De dónde sacas tanta valentía? Antes te hubieras puesto a tartamudear en lugar de invitarme a una cita… —notó el gesto ofendido tomaron los labios ceñudos de su prometido y agregó —Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo… es lo que te dije ¿cierto? Que iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…

Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír, y movido por un impulso, rozó la mano que portaba ese anillo especial para los dos. Sin saberlo, aquella habría de convertirse en su nueva actividad favorita; saber que muy pronto ella sería suya ante la ley, lo llenaba de una confianza extra que ansiaba reflejar por todos los poros.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

—Siempre eres especialista en arruinar los momentos…

—Tú eras quien hace una hora atrás estaba quejándose de que sus padres la desheredarían y no sé cuantas tonterías más… — Asuna hizo un mohín caprichoso, y él la miró de soslayo repasando su nuevo vestuario; un sweater liviano color verde agua, acompañado de una larga falda blanca. Como siempre su cabello impecable peinado; frunció el ceño al repasar sus prendas una vez más —¿Como piensas montar en moto con una falda?

—¿Qué? No sería la primera y la última vez.

Eso era cierto, pero sabía de antemano que le resultaría un poco dificultoso, aunque no se lo diría.

—Bien, mandemos esto por mensajería, y luego ocupémonos del _otro asunto._

Asuna suspiró. Ese día les esperaba una larga jornada.

•

•

•

 _No me importa lo que diga mi madre, nadie me separara ahora de Kirito-kun_

Mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su amado que conducía por las antiguas calles de Saitama, Asuna recostó su cabeza en su espalda suspirando de felicidad. Esa noche en definitiva ninguno de los dos la olvidaría. Una promesa hecha en aquel hermoso panorama de estrellas artificiales del piso 22 del viejo Aincrad, ahora se volvía real en un lugar mil veces más hermoso.

No lo había escrito en su diario, pero sentir a su amado a su lado y compartir su calor toda la noche era una experiencia única. Si, muchas veces había estado en una situación íntima con él, pero en esa ocasión le pareció mas especial que nunca, sus sentimientos se duplicaron, las sensaciones fueron más increíbles y las palabras susurradas en su oído fueron un elixir de pasión desmedido, que le hizo arder su corazón y su alma de anhelo. Pasión que le hacía sentir más ansiosa de que pronto pasara a ser la señora Kirigaya y estar siempre a su lado.

El ruido del motor pronto le llamó la atención al notar como sus revoluciones bajaban y finalmente se detenían. Alzó su cabeza justo cuando Kazuto ingresaba y parqueaba en el jardín delantero de su hogar.

—Ya llegamos—le dijo Kazuto bajando y brindándole su mano la ayudó a bajar con cuidado. Asuna se quitó el casco desplegando su larga melena suelta con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que las cosas tarden en llegar? —le preguntó cuando este tomó el casco y lo guardó en el compartimiento trasero.

—Los encargados dijeron que las mandarían esta tarde, así que no creo que mi madre se dé cuenta que faltan— mientras le respondía agarraba su mano y se disponían a ingresar a la residencia para dejar el bolso del azabache en la entrada —Comamos algo antes de partir a tu casa.

—¿Estas nervioso?—con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo abrazo de sorpresa por la espalda y besó su mejilla —No tienes porque.

—Técnicamente te secuestré, pienso que tus padres me matarán apenas me vean —suspiró volteándose y devolviendo el abrazo.

—Te has enfrentado a situaciones peores Kirito-kun, esto no puede abrumarte

—Como si fuera tan fácil Asuna, tu madre no me tiene mucho aprecio y después de esta noche menos —suspiró absorbiendo la esencia embriagante de su amada.

—¿Y eso que? —le preguntó susurrando en su oído —Nuestra promesa era más importante, estar contigo y con Yui es más importante…mi familia son ustedes, a ellos los quiero, pero a ustedes los amo y eso no tiene punto de comparación.

—…—la mirada avellana y la perla se cruzaron y sonrieron. No tenían que decir nada más, era verdad que las cosas no serían sencillas desde ese momento, pero no les importaba, ellos enfrentarían lo que fuera y si su madre les impedía estar juntos, ella deberá de resignarse porque nunca le hará caso.

—Asuna —susurró Kazuto acercando su mano a su mejilla, sus dedos se fueron deslizando sobre la suave superficie hasta que llego al mentón. Ese contacto le produjo escalofríos a la pelirroja quien estaba en trance desde que la tocara, expectante a sus movimientos este la llevo hacia la pared del Genkan aprisionándola.

Los ojos perla seguían el camino de sus dedos, detallando con cuidado el mentón, el cuello y volviendo a subir con toques de mariposa. Sus deliciosos labios lo llamaban mientras que los delineaba y pronto sus labios los reemplazaron con brevedad —Eres mía Sub comandante —sus alientos se mezclaron al sonreír.

Un pausado beso empezó a elevarse en intensidad, sus brazos tomaron curso al cuello y cintura mientras que la distancia quedaba reducida a cero. Sentir aquel contacto electrizante los hacía sentir únicos, fuera de órbita, dejar todo a un lado para dejar que sus almas viajaran a miles de kilómetros, fusionadas en un solo ser.

Pronto sus manos comenzaron a ascender y descender por los costados de ella, como si quisiera no perderse detalle de su figura. Memorizarla nuevamente y perderse entre sus pliegues.

Asuna sintió que las manos de Kazuto volvían a detenerse en su cintura y suspirando en ansiedad, las sintió retirar levemente su blusa para colarse bajo esta.

El cálido contacto de sus manos sobre su piel provoco que un gemido escapara de la boca de Asuna para morir en los labios contrarios. Se apretó con más fuerza a su cuello invitándolo a seguir, diciéndole que tenía su permiso para hacer lo que quisiera. Estaban solos y debían de aprovecharlo al máximo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sentir calor, pero sus manos querían cooperar con la acción por lo que se movieron por sus fuertes brazos y su cuello. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que ni siquiera percibió como su prometido la recostaba sobre el suelo de madera y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo entre sus piernas.

Kazuto mordió su labio inferior a la vez que una de sus manos se posaba sobre su rodilla acariciándola, su falda levantada le dejaba buena maniobra de acción y este no perdería el impulso.

—¡K-Kirito-kun...! —gimió.

—Eres mía hoy y siempre —le susurro contra sus labios

La pasión desatada al estar a solas era mayor que su voluntad. No podían contenerse, era difícil abstenerse y más cuando aquel mohín de disgusto de su amada lo prendía de inmediato. Todo pequeño movimiento de ella lo descontrolaba.

En verdad no podía explicar todo lo que sentía con palabras, su necesidad eran las acciones, acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer era un hermoso lienzo que le encantaba marcar como propio.

Abandono sus labios para besar su mejilla y descender por su cuello, su mano en su pierna también comenzaba a ascender perdiéndose en los oscuros caminos de su intimidad haciéndola suspirar, queriendo y deseando derretirse en sus brazos.

Mientras Kazuto se perdía en medio de sus caricias la respiración de Asuna se aceleraba echando la cabeza hacia atrás de placer dándole más espacio y entonces su nublada mirada avellanada se conectó casi por casualidad con unos oscuros ojos negros que se posaban sobre ellos desde el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la sala.

—Pero que… —se tensó por completo mientras que empujaba al sorprendido Kazuto, quien por el impulso acabó sentado en el Genkan. Iba a reclamarle pero una fría y seria voz lo detuvo.

—No recuerdo que te hayamos enseñado a comportarte de esta manera tan indecente Kazuto.

—Pa… ¡Papá!... —gritó poniéndose de pie de inmediato mientras que un furioso rojo inundaba su rostro. Su amada por el contrario estaba pálida nunca había visto a ese sujeto, pero sabía por las fotos que su suegra le haba mostrado antes que era el padre de su amado, por ende su suegro.

—¿Así que esto es lo que haces mientras que no estamos en casa? —le pregunto el hombre con gesto terminante mientras se acercaba

—No, no es así padre, nosotros... —negó pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cierta cabellera pelirroja se puso frente a él —¿Qué?

—Lo siento mucho Kirigaya-san —decía Asuna temblando y mordiendo su labio —Esto no suele suceder en su hogar, me disculpo por esta escena y le ruego que nos permita hablar.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó llegando a su altura e intimidándola, era más alto que su propio padre.

—Yuuki, Asuna Yuuki señor.

—Papá, ella es...

—Sé quién es Kazuto —le cortó con una mirada severa que hizo sudar al menor —Pero por las historias que Midori me contaba de ti pensé que eras una señorita de sociedad, educada y muy correcta en sus acciones y mira como te vengo a encontrar en mi propia casa. Que indecencia.

—¡No es así papa! E-en parte ha sido mi...

—¿Ah no? —entrecerró sus ojos mirando hacia cierto punto de las manos de Asuna que estaban sobre su pecho —¿Y se supone que te llevaste mis cosas de acampar solo para cogerse a gusto? o esa sortija de compromiso es de adorno.

—¡Basta!, ¡no voy a permitir que digas esas palabras sin conocerla!

—¿No lo vas a permitir?, ¿en serio Kazuto? —le preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado a la petrificada Asuna para colocarse frente a su hijo —Pues entonces sé hombre y dime que es lo que sientes por ella, que es lo que quieres en un futuro y porque lo estás haciendo.

—…

—Respóndeme, ¿que me dirías si yo no acepto a esa joven como tu esposa y mucho menos la quiero como parte de esta familia?— los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron de sorpresa y miedo.

—Pues… a pesar de lo que digas yo… no la dejare… ¡jamás lo haré papa, nunca! —le gritó a lo que el ceño del mayor se afianzó. Las manos de su hijo estaban en puños y su mirada gris perla estaba negra de la rabia.

—Baja tu voz muchacho insolente y responde lo que te he preguntado —cruzó sus brazos —Ella es de un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro, ¿qué piensas hacer tú en el futuro a parte de tener el cerebro allá abajo?

Él guardó silencio, buscando como responder apropiadamente. Su mirada se escondió en sus flequillos mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía, ver las lágrimas que salían de los hermosos ojos de su amada lo apuñalaban con dolor —Ella es mi vida, es la luz que le faltaba y la que siempre había buscado. En Aincrad aunque fuera un juego de la muerte, ella fue mi tabla de salvación para llegar a ser el mejor, para esforzarme día a día, para destruir aquellas barreras que había impuesto sobre mi corazón y mi alma.

Papá, tal vez tú no lo entiendas pero siempre me sentí como un extraño en esta casa, nunca me sentí a gusto y cuando supe que era adoptado, que no pertenecía a esta familia y que mis padres habían muerto, sentí que no era parte de nada, que solo era un estorbo que no podía encajar en nada ni con nadie —su padre y Asuna abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa —En Aincrad era lo mismo, aun cuando vivía en constante lucha por salir de ese mundo también me preguntaba qué sentido tenia, nada en este lado era algo propio, pero un día mientras que vagaba en la mazmorra del piso 1, una brillante estrella fugaz entro de súbito en mi corazón —sonrió ante el recuerdo —Una linda y terca caperucita quien había perdido sentido a su vida me abofeteó con una extraña determinación y desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ella y anhelar su compañía.

Fui débil muchas veces, soy débil acá de igual manera, pero he luchado por ser el mejor, por superarme, he luchado por sacar esos sueños infantiles adelante, mis sueños ya no son propios, los comparto con ella, porque sin ella me siento incompleto, solo en ella podría descansar mi cabeza y mi alma entera —se acercó a Asuna y puso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla acariciándola con ternura, su mirada plata se había vuelto aunque más brillante —Ella es la única persona que me ha entendido en mi falta de palabras, la que me ha abierto su corazón sin reservas aceptando mis defectos y cualidades —su otra mano agarró la que portaba aquella sortija y la besó ante las lágrimas de ella —Una mujer de temer, una subcomandante que impone todo y da de igual forma, una mujer hermosa, pero tímida por dentro, una mujer bipolar que por más que renegué de ella al principio, se metió como una ladrona en mi corazón haciéndome sentir débil e inexperto, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—Kirito-kun —susurró conmovida.

—Ella cocina como los dioses, es inteligente, una excelente amiga, madre y compañera. Es hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra y aunque admito que mis hormonas no las controlo, no es porque solo piense en llevármela a la cama, es porque quiero demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que la deseo y lo mucho que la necesito para vivir.

Puede que haya sido criada en la alta sociedad, pero eso no nos diferencia en nada, ambos somos iguales papá. Fuimos moldeados por el mismo sufrimiento —volteó hacia él nuevamente —Desde que regresé a este lado ha sido mi meta siempre estar a su lado. Por supuesto sé a lo que me enfrento con su familia y no me importa, ella es la mujer que escogí y con la que siempre quiero estar.

—Tu suegra no piensa lo mismo —le refutó Minetaka manteniendo su rostro estoico aunque con una ceja enarcada por su pregunta.

—Kyouko-san jamás aceptaría a nadie que no hubiese sido escogido por ella papá, nunca le ha interesado pensar en los sentimientos y deseos de Asuna con tal de salir bien librada ante los que dirán, pero eso jamás lo permitiré —suspiró— Es verdad, enfrentarme a ella me inquieta un poco y solo hasta ahora he reunido el suficiente valor para hablarle, hoy pensaba hablar con ella y con Shouzou-san para pedirles oficialmente su mano en matrimonio. No quiero que esa sortija no sea usada como debe ser, ella es mía y no permitiré que nos alejen y si tú no la aceptas de igual forma no me interesa, Asuna se va a casar conmigo no con ustedes.

—¿Así que piensas que puedes escoger un futuro sin mi consentimiento?

—Sí.

—¿Y fue por eso que nunca me hablaste de ella?

—Nunca estas en casa y jamás te has interesado en preguntar o hablar con tus hijos de sus necesidades o sentimientos, solo lo haces con mama —respondió firme a sabiendas que podría ganarse una bofetada de parte de su padre a causa de la insolencia de sus palabras.

—Qué lindo Kazuto, sigues siendo un niño como para entenderlo —descruzó sus brazos y los colocó con fuerza sobre los hombros de su hijo en un fuerte golpe que lo hizo sisear —¿Tú crees que eres el único que ha sufrido en esta familia y el que tiene sueños sin cumplir?, madura.

—Kirigaya-san... —se escuchó la voz de Asuna en tono suave —Por favor, se lo ruego permítame a mi Yuuki Asuna casarme con Kazuto— entonces ante la sorpresa de ambos varones se arrodilló en el piso y coloco ambas manos frente a ella en suplica —Sé que el apellido de mi familia es una carga, pero por favor se lo ruego no me aleje de su hijo, en verdad lo amo y quiero estar a su lado— sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba. Su frente tocaba la madera mientras que sus recuerdos más hermosos y difíciles pasaban por su mente.

—Asuna no— intentó pararla Kazuto pero el cuerpo de su padre lo evito escuchando como un suspiro salía de sus labios.

—Levántate Asuna —le dijo

—¡No, no lo haré! —su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas —Se lo ruego, por favor… Kazuto es mi deseo, mis sueños y mis anhelos. Sé que es más de lo que pudiera pedir, pero...

La mirada de Kazuto se paralizo cuando una nueva persona se sumó a la escena y se acercó a su novia.

Ella también estaba dispuesta a seguir suplicando pero sintió como alguien se ubicaba a su lado—Levanta la cabeza Asuna-chan —dijo gentilmente aquella voz maternal que conocía. La mirada avellana se topó con la turquesa de la matriarca Kirigaya

— Midori-san yo..

Ella puso una mano en su cabeza acariciándola en consuelo —Tranquila— besó su frente —Mine deja de actuar que los estás haciendo sufrir —regañó a su esposo.

— _¿_ _¡_ _Qu_ _é_ _!?_ —dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras que veían como el mayor se rascaba la nuca en la misma acción nerviosa que Kazuto hacia muchas veces.

Una media sonrisa avergonzada despuntó de sus labios y su mirada se suavizó —Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería darles un susto por la escena que me dieron.

—¡Papá! —le grito Kazuto perdiendo todo el miedo del momento, pero este no le prestó atención y se acercó a la aún acuclillada Asuna —Perdóname solo los quería poner a prueba —le sonrió —Por supuesto que te entrego a Kazuto, por favor hazlo feliz.

—Cla...claro —La mirada aún estaba brillosa y un par de lágrimas caían sin poder contenerlas y ante su propio asombro el mayor la abrazo haciéndola sentir pequeña.

—Me siento orgulloso de que una hermosa mujer como tú haya hecho renacer a mi hijo, que lo ame y que este con él a pesar de todo. Será un orgullo ver y sentir como llevarás nuestro apellido en un futuro. Bienvenida a la familia Asuna— besó su coronilla.

•

•

•

—Actúa como un hombre, no te dejes llevar por la corriente que ella te muestre —le susurró Minetaka mientras le entregaba su celular Kazuto al ingresar al comedor.

—Te refieres a… —no término de mencionarlo cuando su padre asintió. En definitiva no podría llevarle la contraria, él era inteligente, brillante y muy diligente en todo, nada se le pasaba por alto. Parecía que muchas veces sabía más de ellos de lo que pudieran prever.

Era casi medio día cuando los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, Midori había preparado un almuerzo especial por la llegada de su esposo, pero ahora se convertía en una gran celebración por el gran paso de los menores hacia una relación definitiva.

 _ **Buenos días Señor Yuuki, sé que Asuna no lo ha hecho por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento en su persona para notificarle que ella está a salvo conmigo. Esta noche pasada nos fuimos de campamento y estamos en mi casa próximos a salir a la suya. La llevar**_ _ **é**_ _ **en persona, así que le pido por favor que esté presente, necesito hablar con usted y su esposa si me lo permite.**_

 **Kirigaya Kazuto**

Kazuto suspiró al momento de enviar el mensaje, sabía bien que su amada no había hecho ningún contacto con sus padres y ellos podrían estar a estas horas del día muy preocupados por su desaparición repentina.

—Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ustedes, pero antes que nada Kazuto me gustaría escuchar ciertas palabras de tu boca —habló Minetaka en la cabecera de la mesa observando a Asuna quien ya había recuperado el color en su rostro después de su escena en el Genkan.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas ante el duelo de miradas de ambos hasta que el menor suspiró, apoyó sus manos en el borde de la mesa y lentamente bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho padre y madre, lamento que hayan tenido que estar atados a mis malas decisiones de mi niñez, pero les agradezco mucho que me hayan dado una segunda oportunidad en esta familia. Sé que mencione que me sentía aislado, que no pertenecía a este lugar y aunque es verdad, también he llegado a aceptar la vida que me tocó y los maravillosos padres que han sido. Por eso les pido disculpas por las constantes preocupaciones que les he causado.

—Yo también quiero pedirles disculpas en su nombre —Asuna tomó la mano de su pareja sobre la mesa.

—No querida, tú no tienes que pedirnos nada —señaló con un dedo acusador a su esposo —Créeme que este hombre tan serio que ves allí no es lo que aparenta, es más creo que el haberlos encontrado en medio de su fogoso encuentro le recordó nuestros primeros días de matrimonio.

—¡Oye! —Le reclamó disimulando su sonrojo en una copa de vino

—Si mal no recuerdo fue en ese Genkan donde _planeamos_ a Sugu ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que los menores se sonrojaban y el mayor entrecerraba la mirada.

—Es genial saber dónde fui concebida —se escuchó la repentina voz sarcástica de Suguha entrando desde la puerta de atrás —Ahora creo entender porque mi abuelo te odiaba —terminó mientras abrazaba a su padre.

—Y no te imaginas donde fue concebido Kazu ¿eh? —le advirtió risueña ante la negación de su hijo a lo que ella soltó una carcajada.

—¡No!

—Tu madre lo dice para evadir la conversación y sí, creo que tu abuelo me odiaba por eso, pero debió de resignarse cuando me hice responsable de todo —mencionó Minetaka mientras que alejaba a su hija con una medio sonrisa y la instaba a tomar asiento —Y bien, ¿que seguirás haciendo Kazuto?

—Continuaré en la preparatoria y tomaré los exámenes de admisión para entrar a la Universidad— ante esto la abochornada Asuna le presto más atención dándole apoyo al oprimir su mano —He estado investigando y la Universidad de Santa Clara es la mejor opción que veo para la rama de la Mecatrónica y el desarrollo que deseo.

—Estudiaras en el extranjero ya veo —susurró mientras que recibía de su esposa los platos —Deberás de trabajar bastante para ello, esa Universidad es de gran prestigio y muy costosa.

—Lo sé padre y no te molestaré con ese asunto, yo mismo estoy trabajando para solventar los gastos para ese fin.

—Intentas decir...

—Quiero que no te preocupes por mí, te agradezco lo mucho que me has apoyado, pero creo que es el momento de tomar el camino hacia los proyectos que queremos hacer —observó a la sonriente pelirroja.

—Y tú Asuna, supongo que iras con él —le preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí, lo haré señor, no lo dejaré solo.

—Espero que no lo hagas solo por tus sentimientos por Kazuto o porque tu familia te de ese dinero, demuéstranos que tienes más sueños y metas por cumplir, retos personales que puedes desarrollar por ti misma.

—…madre —comenzó con un susurro —Bueno, mi madre nunca me ha perdonado haberla desobedecido y quedar atrapada en ese mundo de la muerte que fue SAO, cada vez que fallo en algo siempre me lo saca en cara y me dice que por culpa de eso es que estoy atrasada y no tengo sueños propios a seguir. Pero sabe, nunca me he lamentado de aquella decisión, porque le he demostrado que puedo ser yo misma sin depender de ella, no soy más esa niña mimada, ahora soy una persona que puede pensar y sentir sin ser la burla de su progenitora —miro a Kazuto sonriente —Tengo varias opciones que quiero desarrollar, pero será conforme pase el tiempo que decidiré por cual quedarme.

—Asuna… —susurró con una sonrisa

—Por supuesto, todo se trata de un proceso de pensamiento y deseo. Me alegra que pienses así y que decidas continuar con tus estudios.

—No solo con mis estudios —miró sonriente a su prometido y a sus suegros —Trabajaré, al graduarme buscaré un trabajo

—Oye no...

—No me contradigas —Asuna silenció a su prometido con un dedo sobre sus labios —No voy a permitir que lleves sobre tus hombros la carga de mantenerme, yo no lo aceptare. Si vamos a formar una familia a futuro yo también debo aportar.

No muy convencido Kazuto frunció más el ceño pensando mientras que la alegre carcajada de su madre y hermana lo sulfuraba más.

El almuerzo continuó con un ambiente festivo mientras que entre bromas, anécdotas y risas se unían mas como familia. Un ambiente que Asuna añoraba tener desde niña, una agradable cena familiar en un lugar cálido y acogedor.

Su corazón sentía una gran paz mientras que pensaba que esos momentos eran memorables. Si, estaba nerviosa porque no le había avisado a sus padres y no negaría que el que Kazuto fuera con ella la alteraba más, pero verlo decidido era lo mejor que podía desear, ella estaría a su lado y le haría ver a sus padres que ahora ella buscaría un nuevo camino de la mano de quien más deseaba para pasar el resto de su vida.

Entonces, un sonido de celular cortó lo que quería decirles

Todos en la mesa voltearon hacia la pelirroja que se había quedado estática al ver que era su padre quien la llamaba, le colgaba y le dejaba un mensaje de voz.

—¿Asuna? —pregunto Kazuto al verla ida.

—No es nada —le sonrió —Disculpen un momento.

Se puso de pie y caminó unos metros lejos de la familia para poder escuchar el mensaje de voz

Midori estaba curiosa ante las acciones de su querida nuera, sonreía a su esposo al notar que la menor seguía nerviosa y que la situación con sus padres no sería tan fácil de solucionar. Notó como el cuerpo de la menor se tensó más y tomaba una bocanada de aire mientras que hacia algunos gestos con sus manos colgando el celular apresurada.

Kazuto se levantó de pronto y se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento mucho, tengo que marcharme —les habló trémula haciendo una reverencia mientras que se retiraba con velocidad del comedor y se dirigía a la salida siendo seguida por Kazuto.

—Madre, padre nos vemos esta noche, lo siento por irnos tan repentinamente —terminó dejando a sus padres y hermana consternados por la actitud de la muchacha.

Asuna no podía pensar claramente, solo sentía como un frio intenso recorría su columna vertebral, ni siquiera cuando Kazuto la atrapó en medio de la calle se calmó. Solo a su padre se le ocurría decirle aquellas cosas.

—¿Asuna que sucedió? —preguntó preocupado tomando el celular de ella.

 _ **Te regresas de inmediato a casa Asuna, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, cómo pudiste abandonar tu hogar por una noche con un hombre en quien sabe en qué lugar. Espero que no haya pasado nada de lo que haya que lamentar o te juro que nunca más veras a Kirigaya-kun por más que me agrade. Nunca aceptare a una hija rebelde y malcriada.**_

 _ **Tu madre está muy preocupada, así que si no llegas en las próximas dos horas llamare a la policía y que Kirigaya-kun responda.**_

•

•

•

—Ya cálmate, hablaremos con ellos ¿está bien?

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡No los conoces! —le rebatió exaltada empujando su mano cuando fue a tocarla.

Kazuto se quedó desconcertado por su acción, luego simplemente fue tras ella y la abrazó raudo ignorando su mal humor y apretándola contra su cuerpo —Es cierto, no los conozco pero te conozco a ti, y creo que eso es más que suficiente para decir que podemos arreglarlo.

Dejó de forcejear y se rindió a su cobijo, dejando que su reciente prometido le transmitiera algo de la seguridad que había perdido —No puedo creer que mi papá… bueno, quizás fue advertido por mi madre… pero él nunca…

—Tranquila.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que los tengamos en contra! —le rebatió angustiaba. Kazuto deslizó la mano por su cabello y ese gesto la apaciguó un poco —¿Porque no pueden estar feliz por mí, en lugar de hacernos esto…?

—Porque aún no saben que eres feliz… —le susurró en el oído —Deja de torturarte, ¿está bien?

Asuna asintió y rodeó el cuello de su novio —Lamento tomármelas contigo Kirito-kun —hizo una ligera pausa —Pero desearía que dejaran de entrometerse en lo que deseamos, ya no somos niños…

Él suspiró al oír sus palabras —Yo... lamento lo que ocurrió allá con mi papá.

—Por un momento de verdad creí que iba a negarse.

—Si lo hacía, renegaba de ellos y te secuestraba —le respondió con seriedad —Lo mismo corre para tus padres, aunque sea más difícil para ti por tu familia, no quita que mis palabras no fueran serias. Te amo, y te quiero conmigo siempre.

Su nueva declaración fue silenciada por la formación que entraba al andén, tan ensimismados estaban en su mundo de problemas que no habían reparado en nada más que en ellos mismos. Se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando aquel que los llevara directo al distrito donde vivía Asuna. Habían declinado viajar en la motocicleta tras ese fatal mensaje de texto; ambos no querían soplar los carbones de ira de la familia Yuuki al presentarse montados en ese _aparatejo_ , que tan poca gracia le causaba a Kyouko- _san_ _,_ por lo que decidieron usar el transporte publico aunque eso significara que hubieran de demorarse un poco más.

—No estaré tranquilo si tú no lo estas —le susurró cuando se sentaron dentro del vagón sin soltarse de las manos.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro —Gracias por seguir aquí Kirito-kun.

—Baka… —reclinó su cabeza contra la de ella —Ahora descansa, lo necesitarás.

—Oye ¿qué quieres decir? Tú fuiste quien se quejó de que no lo dejé dormir...—musitó oyendo su respuesta en una ligera sonrisa.

•

•

•

Pasaba de media tarde cuando fueron acercándose por la acera hacia su destino, sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse más largos y cansinos. Evidentemente estaban retrasando lo inevitable.

La fachada de la imponente casa les quitó el aliento a ambos, casi de la misma forma cuando tiempo atrás enfrentaron por primera vez a ese temible boss _The Gleam Eyes_ , el agarre en sus manos se volvió desesperado, y voltearon a mirarse al unísono cuando se detuvieron ante el portón principal.

Una vez dentro, la caminata por el jardín exterior hasta la puerta de la residencia Yuuki la hicieron conservando el mutismo que se había apoderado de ambos. Solo la conexión de sus manos denotaba la confianza que inconscientemente se brindaban el uno al otro.

—Ojousama… —Sada, la ama de llaves que conocía a Asuna de niña los estaba esperando en el hall. Al parecer los había visto llegar desde la ventana de la cocina y había salido a su encuentro. Tenía una expresión difícil de interpretar, pero apenas vio a su joven ama hizo una reverencia para ambos y tomando el equipaje de la pelirroja, que llevaba Kazuto a media espalda, les hizo una seña de que entraran —Su padre estaba preocupad…

—¿Ya llegaron, Sada? —una nueva voz interrumpió ahora. El acento terminante hizo que las tres personas que la oyeron tensaran sus espaldas. Antes de que alguno pudiera responder la silueta de la mujer se hizo visible desde la abertura que conducía a la sala.

Kazuto la había cruzado algunas veces mientras se desarrollaba el incidente de ALO, y Asuna seguía internada en Saitama, pero la mujer no le prestó más atención de la que consideraba necesaria, como si el muchacho fuera una mancha que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar. Nunca se habían presentado formalmente, y por ende guardaba una imagen borrosa de ella.

Kyouko Yuuki debió ser una autentica belleza cuando joven, ahora entendía de donde venían los agraciados rasgos faciales de Asuna, a pesar de su edad tenía una presencia arrolladora. Un rostro delgado de facciones serias, ojos pequeños y un entrecejo fruncido profundamente en su dirección.

Su vestuario elegante evidenciaba su clase de alcurnia. Su presencia de verdad resultaba intimidante.

Sin dejar de observar a ambos proclamó —Ya están aquí.

—A-Ahm… —Kazuto abrió la boca tras varios segundos de mutismo —Kyouk...

—Que Kirigaya-san entre al despacho… —se escuchó otra voz que inmediatamente silenció al jovencito. Era el padre de Asuna. Y su orden había sonado irrefutable. Sintió que su recién adquirida confianza se evaporaba antes de que pudiera explicarse. Sobretodo porque estaba preparado para enfrentar a la dama que seguía viéndole con una expresión de fastidio, como si tuviera algo insignificante frente a sus ojos. Pero romper el hielo con su suegro, luego de ese mensaje de texto, no… no estaba seguro de como abordar el tema. De momento no veía con quien era más favorable hablar primero.

Al parecer la simpatía que le inspiraba a Shouzou se había disuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—P-Papá… —intervino la pelirroja.

—No quiero hablar contigo aún Asuna —fue la respuesta que la dejó anclada en el lugar con mirada impotente —Creo que primero tienes que darle varias explicaciones a tu madre… —el caballero apareció por la abertura ubicándose junto a su mujer. Dirigió la mirada repasando al par de jóvenes, y fue evidente que sus ojos se clavaran en la sortija que su hija ostentaba entre sus dedos. Su semblante se endureció —Estoy esperando Kirigaya- _san_ …

Kazuto ni siquiera supo como fue que sus piernas se movieron en dirección a la nombrada habitación. Intercambió una mirada de terror con la chica quien le moduló un _te amo_ con los labios, y apenas entró al despacho la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

•

•

•

—¡Y-Yo… quiero pedir la mano de su hija…!

Shouzou ni siquiera se había sentado, permaneció estoico junto al escritorio donde la frase del muchacho lo había alcanzado. Se giró a verlo; Kazuto portaba esa expresión desesperada de cuando Asuna aún estaba internada. Tenía los puños cerrados y estaba con su tronco inclinado hacia adelante.

El silencio siguió tras sus palabras en tanto el muchacho mantenía su pose de ruego.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Kirigaya-san?

—E-En octubre cumplo dieciocho, Shouzou-san… —replicó.

—Para ese entonces Asuna tendría diecinueve… —comentó como para si —¿No le parece que ambos son demasiado jóvenes para atar sus vidas a tan temprana edad?

—Nosotros ya hemos… —no supo si continuar, levantó un poco la cabeza, pero al notar lo que decía volvió a inclinarla —En el lejano SAO… ya…

—¿Por esa razón se comprometió con ella sin el permiso de sus padres?

—Usted sabe que Asuna es la única capaz de elegir con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vid…

—¡No sea insolente! —lo interrumpió —¿Y mi hija que respondió a todo esto?

—E-Ella… ella dijo que sí… Shouzou-san realmente quisiera…

—¿Y le parece que esta es la forma correcta de proceder? —volvió a intervenir —¿Secuestrar a una muchacha de _clase_ , y convencerla de pasar la noche fuera de su hogar, y del conocimiento de su familia…?

—Yo… sé que eso estuvo mal, pero…

—Con toda sinceridad respóndame, Kirigaya-san, viendo que es lo suficientemente hombre como para llevar a cabo una actividad semejante… Con una mano en el corazón; si usted se encontrara en mi lugar, y su hija se hubiera escapado de casa sin su consentimiento para verse a solas con un hombre que proclama querer casarse con ella, pero que no es lo suficientemente guapo de venir a exponer sus intenciones… ¿Que haría? ¿Aceptaría entregar la mano de su propia hija a un sujeto como usted?

Kazuto ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo —No, Shouzou-san. Jamás.

—Veo que nos entendemos —afirmó —Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una llorosa pelirroja hizo aparición. El caballero la miró con las cejas en alto —Espera afuera Asuna, aún no es tu turno.

—No. No me voy a ir. Papá… Ki-Kazuto ha estado conmigo en todo momento… aun durante todo este proceso que tú sabes lo penoso que ha sido… —la señora Kyouko entró al despacho con la clara intención de llevarse a Asuna pero se detuvo ante el gesto de su esposo —Y yo lo amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él…

—¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Ambos son un par de niños inexpertos que no tienen idea de lo dura que es la vida! —bramó Kyouko.

Asuna se acercó hasta el muchacho y entrelazó su mano a la de él, logrando que este alzara la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraran.

—Sé que he obrado mal y que no tengo derecho, pero… —Kazuto contempló a ambos mayores con toda la veracidad posible —Mis intenciones son completamente sinceras… en verdad amo a su hija y quiero pasar mi vida con ella —su atención se enfocó ahora en esa mujer de mirada de hielo cuyo entrecejo seguía cada vez más fruncido —Le ofrezco una disculpa por no haberme presentado antes Kyouko-san… entiendo que usted me considera poca cosa para Asuna, y ciertamente tiene toda la razón… No soy el mejor, ni el más perfecto o capacitado para estar a su lado… sin embargo pese a mis múltiples errores y falencias, las cuales conocen en profundidad, Asuna me ha escogido a mí —volteó a ver a su novia algunos segundos —Ella no tiene idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho al corresponder mis sentimientos…

—Kazuto…—susurró la chica apretando los nerviosos dedos de su prometido.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella…

—No. No lo eres —la voz de Kyoko se elevó cortando su perorata —Y quiero que sea consciente de una cosa, Kirigaya-san… _Nada_ de lo que haga hará que perdonemos esta ofensa… menos en nombre de un amor infantil que es más que un capricho que…

—¡Eso no es cierto mamá! —intervino Asuna alzando la cara con dignidad —Es cierto que obré mal, no debí escaparme de casa sin avisar… Pero… ¡Pero Kazuto no tuvo nada que ver en eso! ¡Él ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho!… —su voz se quebró —Yo lo amo… ¿por qué no lo entienden…?

—Sí lo entiendo, hija… —Shouzou habló con voz suave por encima de la actitud ceñuda de su mujer —Pero también tienes que entender que así no deben hacerse las cosas… tú tienes un apellido al que respondes, al que le debes respeto…

—Lo sé, papá…

—Tus acciones de este día no dan cuenta de eso, Asuna. Te desconozco…

Que su padre dijera eso sin duda tocó alguna fibra en el ánimo de la muchacha que bajó la cabeza, sus hombros se sacudieron —De veras lo siento…

—Pedir perdón no va a solucionar nada, Asuna. Esto demuestra que sigues siendo una niña egoísta e insolente.

—No es solo culpa de ella… —agregó el joven viendo de soslayo el perfil lloroso de su novia. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y dejando ir la mano de la fémina, se encontró hincado de rodillas, como tiempo atrás hiciera ella en presencia de su propio padre. Apoyó la frente contra el piso y proclamó —Sé que es osado de mi parte pedir esto, pero… ¡Por favor permita que Asuna se case conmigo…!

—Está bien.

—¡…Prometo trabajar duro para…! _¿Qué…?_

—¿Cómo? ¡Shouzou!

—¿Pa… papá...?

—Levantate del suelo, muchacho —dijo con voz más suave —No puedo seguir negándome a hacer algo que hará feliz a nuestra hija… Y eso es lo que más deseo ¿tú no, Kyouko?

La orgullosa dama hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos —No estoy plenamente de acuerdo, pero… —se interrumpió al sentir los brazos delgados, pero fuertes, de la pelirroja que estaba sujetándola del cuello.

—¡Gracias mamá…!

—Que no he dado mi consentimiento por completo… —pero Asuna estaba demasiado alborozada como para escuchara. Tras soltarse de su abrazo hizo lo propio con el joven, quien seguía visiblemente sorprendido ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Tu madre tiene razón —el señor Yuuki volvió a ser ese empresario acostumbrado a hacer tratos que le convinieran a sus intereses —En cuanto terminen la escuela, les daré un año de prórroga para demostrarse a ustedes mismos, y a nosotros que harán algo para labrar ese futuro que tanto desean… Kazuto-kun escogerá una carrera y Asuna…

—Yo quiero estar a su lado acompañándolo, papá…

Este la miró sorprendido de sus palabras. Aún veía a esa pequeña de seis años que se dormía en sus rodillas. ¿En qué momento su pequeña niña se convirtió en esa mujer que desafía sus leyes en nombre del amor?. Sonrió conmovido y deslizó a mano por su mejilla húmeda secando todo rastro de la lágrima —Es una idea muy romántica esa, hija mía. Pero desarrollarte como persona supondrá una gran ayuda para él y para ti… Eres muy inteligente Asuna, y no quiero que eches a perder tu futuro, basada en decisiones que hoy crees correctas.

—Pero…

—Recuerden, tienen un año para poner manos a la obra… Espero no desaprovechen esta oportunidad.

—Así se hará Shouzou-san…—Kazuto inclinó el tronco en agradecimiento debatiendo consigo si era buena idea anunciarle que pensaba ir a la universidad de Santa Clara en USA y que planeaba llevarse a Asuna consigo... Por el momento prefirió guardar todo aquello dentro suyo… no era buen momento. Y no sabía como serían recibidas esas nuevas. Abrazó a su prometida con alivio, advirtiendo la risita de ella en su cuello. Estaba temblando, así como él también lo hacía. Le acarició la espalda con ternura mientras su mano restante se perdía en su cabello. Tenía grandes deseos de besarla y decirle que la amaba. La amaba más allá de sí, de sus padres y de todo lo que los rodeaba. Pero por respeto a donde se encontraban, seguían ante la presencia de sus suegros, se contuvo.

Ella debió compartir idéntica sensación, aunque no se refrenó; alzó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento. _Te amo… ¡Te amo!_ Las palabras se perdían entre besos. Había tal desesperación en esos gestos, que se hundió en su boca y retribuyó con vehemencia. Sus labios sabían a sus lágrimas, agridulces; pero era lo más delicioso del mundo.

— _¡Ejem!_

El carraspeo los obligó a separarse, apenados por dar semejante espectáculo. Kyouko se veía escandalizada, al contrario de su marido que parecía ciertamente divertido.

—Disculpen… —Kazuto obvió su voz ronca y agregó —Podemos salir al jardín y…

—Me temo que eso no será posible— Shouzou conservaba esa sonrisa misteriosa —Que hayamos consentido en aceptar su compromiso no quita que Asuna cometió una falta y que merece un escarmiento. Un cosa no quita a la otra ¿verdad cariño? —se dirigió a su esposa —Tu madre impondrá la sanción pertinente… —Tras decir aquello tomó asiento tras el escritorio, y dejó que su esposa tomara el control.

La expresión que adoptó ese frío y hermoso rostro hizo que ambos jóvenes volvieran a sudar.

—Por cuatro meses Asuna limitará sus salidas de la escuela a la casa, así como el uso de su dispositivo virtual, solo podrán verse durante clases. Y bajo ningún punto aceptaremos otra vez este tipo de comportamiento. Si Asuna o tú— señaló al impávido Kazuto —Vuelve a obrar de una forma que consideremos impropia, daremos por acabada este tiempo de prórroga ¿entendido?

—¡Pero mamá…!

—¿Entendido?

—Asuna… —el muchacho le dio un pequeño tirón a la mano que custodiaba, atrayendo su atención —Está bien… hemos atravesado situaciones más complicadas que esta…

—Pero… —trató de protestar con un pequeño puchero.

—Tus padres tienen razón, y nos merecemos un pequeño castigo… pero ¿qué es este pequeño momento de separación comparado a todo el tiempo en el que luego estaremos juntos?

Ella asintió —Tienes razón, como siempre sabes como apaciguarme Kazuto… —le sonrió antes de girarse hacia sus padres que seguían contemplando la escena —¿Podemos despedirnos?

—Que sea rápido.

Asuna asintió ante la respuesta de su madre, esperó que Kazuto se despidiera de ellos, y luego jalándole de la mano lo sacó de la casa.

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el camino hacia el portón de salida, sus manos se aferraban con firmeza pese a que ambos conservaban el silencio como cuando entraron allí. Llegaron a destino demasiado rápido según les pareció, y mientras ella abría la puerta enrejada espió sobre su hombro notando que estaban amparados de cualquier ventana delatora. Abrazó a su novio y apegándolo contra el paredón exterior le comió la boca con renovada voracidad.

Y aunque Kazuto trató de refrenarse, lo cierto era que las ansias de dar rienda a la desesperación que sentía, pudo con él y apretó el cuerpo de su prometida contra el suyo mientras los besos tomaban un carril peligroso y profundo. Le acarició el cabello y la cintura en una acción íntima.

—Te amo… te amo mucho…

—Yo también te amo Kirito-kun… —lo sujetó de las mejillas rozando sus labios —Te amo…

Sonrió ante la impetuosidad de la pelirroja —Ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos…

—Es solo que… —apoyó su frente contra la de él sintiendo como las manos del joven volvían acariciarla —No podremos vernos así como esto por tanto tiempo… y sí…

—No —la cortó —Haremos las cosas como debe ser ¿está bien? Cuatro meses no es nada, cuando nos demos cuenta estaremos juntos planificando nuestra vida…

Asuna sonrió y asintió. Luego observó como él buscaba su mano derecha hasta que encontró la alianza y con las yemas de los dedos acarició el pequeño diamante que no dejaba de fulgurar.

—Que tus padres hayan aceptado nuestro compromiso es más de lo que pudiera pedir, lo demás no importa —la miró fijo —Pronto serás mía…

—Ya soy tuya —le recordó.

—Ante la ley, y ante nuestra familia —le dijo serio. Y ella amaba cuando él sonaba tan intenso y seguro de lo que decía. Suspiró —Entonces ¿nos vemos en la escuela?

—¿No vendrás a recogerme?

—No creo que sea buena idea, Asuna —alzó la vista —Ahora será mejor que regreses a la casa, no queremos que el castigo se incremente ¿verdad?

—Mou… —se colgó a su cuello antes de darle un último beso —Te amo… mándame un mensaje cuando llegues ¿está bien?

—Lo haré. También te amo.

 **FIN**

 **OMAKE**

Asuna no podía negar que temblaba, la mirada de su madre era severa y su ceño fruncido dejaba ver con claridad sus arrugas y su porte vehemente que manejaba en su vida diaria. Se movía como una fiera mientras que no dejaba de mirarla

—Mamá por favor...

—Por favor nada Asuna, me decepcionas, cómo pudiste hacernos esto… ¡es que no entiendes que hay muchos hombres en el mundo mejores que ese don nadie!, ¡podrías casarte y tener una buena vida!

—No me importa mama, él es mi vida, ¡es con quien me voy a casar!

Kyouko se movió lenta pero deliberadamente hacia ella —Sinceramente, no quiero que estés con esa clase de hombre, ni como amigo, ni como esposo ni como nada, ya que solo nos complicaría las cosas a la familia

—No, no me imp… —el sonido de su celular la interrumpió y aunque su madre quiso detenerla no pudo —¿Hola?

— _Pásame a tu madre y ve con_ _é_ _l._

—¿Eh?

Kyouko la miraba sorprendida mientras que recibía el celular de manos de su hija y la retenía del brazo —¿Quién habla?

— _Deje que estén juntos mujer arrogante, que ese montón de prejuicios que tiene en la cabeza no la hagan cometer errores que le cueste perder a su hija para siempre._

—¿Quien habla? —preguntó enojada

— _La_ _orgullosa_ _madre de ese muchacho que reuniendo su valentía hoy se presenta ante ustedes, y para que lo sepa no será su honorable apellido el que tenga Asuna-chan a futuro, será el nuestro…Kirigaya Asuna…_ _¿_ _cómo suena, eh? —_ Escuchó una voz burlona antes de le cortara la llamada y Asuna no le diera tiempo en detenerla y dirigirse al estudio donde la voz y de su padre se oía fuerte y reacia.

 _No puede ser… con que clase de familia nos fuimos a emparentar?_

 **FIN OMAKE**

Yui: Hola a todos, en verdad es gratificante trabajar en equipo y que salten lluvia de ideas como si no hubiese mañana. Gracias a Reki por darnos esta hermosa película, es que podemos sacar de sus escenas más importantes estas locuras. Gracias a ustedes por apoyar de corazón a esta hermosa pareja y por supuesto gracias a Sumi porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias logramos encontrar tiempo para desarrollar este One Shot y darle el toque final que en muchos fic no se ha tocado…la pedida de mano en matrimonio.

Por mi parte me despido deseando que les guste mucho.

Sayo.

Sumi: Gracias primeramente a Isa por participar conjuntamente en esta idea. Y es cierto! No sé de donde sacamos tiempo para escribir, considerando que ambas andamos a las corridas ^^ Pero muchas gracias Isa.

Y Shine! Por dejarme usar tu idea, aunque digas que no es tuya, sé que lo es. Perdón por abusar así de tu amistad.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Pronto traeremos un especial de Sword Art Offline!

Ciao!


End file.
